


Zimt

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash, Thiels POV, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: süßedelherbwarm





	Zimt

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Stumme Kommunikation  
>  **Mini-Beta:** Auf die liebe Tjej ist immer Verlass. Danke.  <3  
>  **A/N:** Heute ist mein Jahrestag im Fandom und ich hatte mehr dazu schreiben wollen als nur diesen Satz. Leider fehlt mir die Zeit. Drücken möchte ich euch trotzdem. Ihr seid schon ziemlich dufte.  <3
> 
> Das 11. Türchen des [Adventskalenders 2017.](https://anja79.livejournal.com/27896.html)

 

 

**süß**

Es war der Glühwein, der seine Nasenspitze wieder aufzutauen begann, als er die Tasse an seine Lippen führte und es war Boernes Blick, der die Wärme in seinem Inneren entfalten ließ, noch bevor das Getränk auch nur den Hauch einer Chance bekam. Die Augen des anderen glitzerten im Lichtermeer der vielen Stände um sie herum und fast wäre Thiel darin untergegangen, wenn da nicht der Dampf des Glühweines die Brille beschlagen hätte und er ein Lachen nicht hätte unterdrücken können. Sanft strich er die Falten der nun gerümpften Nase und der gerunzelten Stirn fort und küsste das Lächeln, das sich ihm daraufhin darbot. Es schmeckte nach Lebkuchen und Glühwein, nach viel zu kalten Wintertagen und nach Aufregung beim Geschenkeöffnen, es schmeckte nach Heimat und nach Geborgenheit, nach lautem Herzschlag und leisen Streicheleinheiten und es schmeckte nach einem Spaziergang durch den Schnee. Hand in Hand.

 

**edel**

Sich näher zu kommen war wie Gold zu schmelzen, dachte Thiel, als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel und sich die weißen Flocken in ihren Haaren wieder auflösten. Der grüne Bernstein in Boernes Augen glänzte so glatt wie frisch geschliffen, tiefe Lachfalten sprenkelten sein Gesicht. Sein Körper wurde umflossen von teurem Stoff, der seinen Bewegungen folgte wie das Meer den Gezeiten und er ließ es zu, als Thiels Hände die Ebbe brachten. Langsam glitten Jacken und Hemden zu Boden und Finger über die freigelegte Haut, über Muskeln, die sich regten und weiche Stellen, die den Berührungen bereitwillig nachgaben. Er atmete den Geruch des anderen ein, der ihm über die Jahre so vertraut geworden war wie das Geräusch seiner Stimme und der jetzt eine süßliche Note von ihrem Besuch auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt in sich trug. Und er bedachte jeden Zentimeter, den er erreichen konnte, mit einem sanften Kuss und die Sekunden zogen vorbei, als sich ihre Lippen immer wieder fanden und verbanden, wie geschmolzenes Gold, dachte Thiel. Nur wertvoller.

 

**herb**

Schweißperlen folgten den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft, verirrten sich auf ihrem Weg in dunklen Haaren, hinterließen feuchte Bahnen auf der salzigen Haut. Haut, in die sich gierige Finger gruben, Halt suchten, dunkle Spuren hinterließen, nicht für die Ewigkeit gedacht, nur ein Abdruck des Moments. Und der Brustkorb vor ihm hob und senkte sich, da waren sie wieder, Ebbe und Flut, und dieses Mal ließ Thiel sich fluten. Hitze und Lust, Begehren und Druck, gewaltig schossen sie durch seinen Körper, ersetzten das Blut in seinen Adern. Doch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren konnte das Stöhnen aus ihren Mündern nicht übertönen, es drang tief und er drang tief und er krallte sich fest und Boernes Augen waren tief, tief, tief. Sie führten ein stummes Gefecht auf der Suche nach Erlösung, aus den gleichmäßigen Wellen wurde ein unbeherrschter Sturm, es war das Zittern kurz vor der Kontraktion, das sie aus dem Rhythmus brachte, einen Atemzug, mehr brauchte es nicht, und ihre Finger verschränkten sich, sie waren eine Einheit, geschaffen aus Gegensätzen, denn wo der Kreis aufhörte, war, wo der Kreis begann.

 

**warm**

Er konnte hören, wie Boernes Puls wieder zur Ruhe kam und er konnte spüren, wie ihm zarte Fingerspitzen eine Gänsehaut streichelten. Sein Körper war träge, seine Lider längst schon gesenkt, und er ließ es zu, sich von der Wärme und Behaglichkeit einhüllen zu lassen. Die Flut in seinen Adern hatte sich in ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit verwandelt, das seine sanften Wogen bis in jede Ecke schlug. Und weil das so angenehm kribbelte und vielleicht auch, weil die Fingerspitzen jetzt frech ein bisschen an seinem Hals kitzelten, schlich sich ein Schmunzeln in sein Gesicht und obwohl sie sich so nah waren, dass sich das leichte Beben von Boernes Lachen auf ihn übertrug, schmiegte er sich noch ein Stück weiter an den anderen. Der öffnete seine Arme für ihn und so drehte Thiel sich, bis ihre beiden Körper sich so nahtlos aneinander fügten wie zwei Legosteine. Aber diese kleinen, flachen. Die man nie wieder auseinander bekam. Er zog Boernes Arm näher an seine Brust und atmete glücklich aus. Ja. Nie wieder.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Edit:** Was ich jetzt fast vergessen hätte: Den Vergleich von Boernes Augen mit grünem Bernstein habe ich aus der wunderschönen Geschichte ["Kleine Worte, Große Gesten" von allmyworldsastage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12285861/chapters/27927930) geklaut. Es hat einfach so perfekt gepasst. <3


End file.
